This Is Real
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: It took five seconds to change Mitchie Torres' life forever. "I love you Shane." she said as she shut her eyes again, grabbed Shane's hand, and waited for the impact. Five seconds later, Shane's new Corvette was flipped over on it's side. Shmitchie.NEW PN
1. Five Seconds

**This Is Real**

**A/N: I gave Nate and Jason fake last names. Oh, and I didn't mention this in the beginning of the chapter, but Shane flew Mitchie out to L.A. a few weeks before their second summer at Camp Rock. It's mentioned later though.**

"Wow Shane, it's gorgeous."

Mitchie Torres stepped in front of her boyfriend's new cobalt blue corvette.

"I know, right. I love this car." he said dramatically.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and walked over to Shane.

"You haven't even seen the best part!" He said excitedly.

He grabbed Mitchie's arm and dragged her over to the back end. He pointed to the liscensce plate with a huge grin. It read: "CNCT THS"

"Connect this?" she said curiously.

"Yeah, it's a huge FU to the people that think that I'm a cookie cutter popstar." he said proudly.

"That's real in your face, baby." Mitchie laughed.

"You suck." he said jokingly. He paused for a minute and looked over at her.

"Wanna go for a ride?" he said, dangling the keys in front of her eyes.

"Why not." Mitchie giggled.

Shane excitedly got into the driver's side of the car as Mitchie got into the passenger side. He put the key in the ignition and revved up the engine. The engine roared loudly. Mitchie glanced over at Shane and giggled softly at her boyfriend, who looked so proud of the car.

"You're gonna miss that car at camp aren't you?" she laughed.

Shane frowned and nodded, faking holding back tears. She smiled widely at him as he cranked up the radio. "Forever" by Chris Brown came pouring out of the speakers loudly.

"I love this song!" Mitchie said.

Shane nodded in approval as he backed out of the large garage.

As they got on the highway Mitchie realized something: Shane drove like a maniac.

"Shane!" she gasped, grabbing the handle above the door as he slammed on brakes at a stop light.

"What! I'm trying here." he exclaimed.

He pulled off at a dramatically slow pace, causing the cars behind him to honk at him.

"Don't be sarcastic." Mitchie said.

Shane laughed and picked up the speed. They got out on an open, rural road.

"God, I love country roads. That's what I miss about Jersey, there's more of them. This is the only one in spitting distance of my house." he laughed, "It's where all the farmer's live."

Mitchie nodded as Shane rolled the windows down.

"Hey, Mitch, watch this." he said with a devious grin on his face.

"Okay." she said nervously.

Shane quickly pushed down on the accelerator causing the car to fly down the open road.

"Shane! Slow down! You're going to get a ticket!"

"Come on, Mitchie, no one drives down here."

"Excuse me, farmers have tractors and trucks, live animals." she said.

"You think you can drive better Miss Learner's Permit." he laughed.

"You so are not funny."

"And you can't drive." he pushed on the accelerator a little bit more again.

Mitchie made a face and continued to watch the road ahead of them as Shane turned the radio down and started talking about how bad of a driver Jason was. Mitchie rolled her eyes.

_"He needs to be watching his own driving before critiquing someone else's." _she thought.

Shane cut up the radio a little bit as "Seventeen Forever" by Metro Station began playing.

"We won't be seventeen forever," Shane sang, glancing over at Mitchie with a smile.

She smiled back at him and turned her eyes to the road, hoping Shane would get a clue.

He turned back to the wheel and pushed his bangs out of his face. They soon came to a dead end. Shane turned around and began to drive back.

"What do you think?"

"Of the car, your driving, or both?"

"Car."

"Amazing." she grinned, "Just to let you know, you're gonna be sent to one of those driver improvement classes before you're 20, if you live that long."

"Haha, funny." he said.

He continued to drive, talking to Mitchie and occasionally messing with the radio.

They were starting back up the country road, as "Play My Music" started playing loudly in the car and Shane's own voice blared out of the speakers.

Shane made a disgusted face as he played with the stereo, turning the station, realzing the same station was programmed in twice, then turning to another station to hear Peggy's now super hit "Here I Am". He groaned and rolled his eyes as he kept pushing the buttons.

"Shane, watch the road." Mitchie said as she could have sworn she saw a small speck of black coming at them.

"Again, Mitch, no one drives down here."

The small speck of black got bigger and bigger by the second, a stripe of metal going across the front now visible.

"Shane."

"Mitchie, stop." he said.

The car was coming right at them and didn't seem to notice them.

Mitchie squeezed her eyes shut and right as the car came close to them, she grabbed the wheel.

"Mitchie!" he exclaimed before seeing the black car hitting the right headlight and driving past. The blue corvette was spinning out on the road about to go over a ditch.

Mitchie could feel her heart racing as the car was leaning towards it's right. She had seen the driver's ed videos. She knew what was about to happen.

"I love you Shane." she said as she shut her eyes again, grabbed Shane's hand, and waited for the impact.

Five seconds later, Shane's new Corvette was flipped over on it's side. _Shane's side._


	2. Stay

**This Is Real**

**Chapter 2: Stay**

The sound of shattering glass ran through Mitchie's ears as she shook from the impact.

She tried to move out of her postition, but was being held down by the air bag.

"Shane?" she said, muffled by the bag.

She groped around the middle console for his hand that she had released. She put both hands on her air bag and tried to push it off. She pushed forward numerous times until the air bag deflated.

She now had a clearer view of what was going on. She glanced around, the whole car was silent, their was a puff of smoke coming from the engine and both windows on Shane's side were shattered.

_Shane._

Her mind raced wildly as she grabbed her seat belt and tried to unbuckle. Her hands were shaking wildly and after many tries she unbuckled, grabbing the top handle that was aboved the door for support. She suddenly thanked God she had told Shane to keep her window down when he rolled his up.

She pushed herself through the window and glanced out, there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell someone would find them.

"Don't move the car." she thought outloud. Like she could anyway, she could at least try.

She pushed herself out and over the side of the car dropping to the ground with a thud, her knees suddenly feeling like Jell-O beneath her. She bit her lip and tried to get up, only to fall back down. She tried again and fell once more. She scooted over to the car and grabbed onto it, pulling herself up. She took a few deep breaths and regained her balance.

She slowly began to walk to Shane's side of the car that was slammed into the ground. She bit her lip again and close her eyes, afraid of what she'd find.

Mitchie knew deep down there was a huge chance Shane wasn't alive. She forced back her tears at the thought.

She opened her eyes and looked. He was positioned just like the car, his left side tilted to the left. She couldn't tell if he were breathing, but he had loads of scratches on his face and his head was bleeding badly.

She let her tears fall as she ran over to the windshield. She beat on it a few times.

"Shane! Shane!" she yelled, "You've gotta stay here, Shane, come on."

She looked for a way to get him out of the car. He was trapped.

"God." Mitchie said, "please let Shane live, let him be okay."

She quickly began to think of someway to get to the police, somehow. She knew there was a farm about three miles from here, but she couldn't leave Shane, she couldn't find it in her heart.

Her purse, God knows where that is, she decided it was probably somewhere on Shane's side or in the backseat.

"Damn it!" she cursed.

Shane always kept his cell in his back pocket or in the cup holder. It was probably crushed.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, what am I gonna do?" she said repeatedly.

"Pull yourself together, you've got to do this for Shane, if he's alive, he's not by much, if he's dead, he wouldn't want you to be stranded out here, come on."

She began to walk up the road quickly, feeling as if she could collapse at any minute. After walking about a fourth of a mile, what looked like a truck started to come close.

Mitchie's jaw dropped as she gained speed. She ran quickly, waving her hands. The truck got closer and closer until it was right infront of her.

The driver, a man and his daughter, who looked around 13 rolled down the windows.

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" the man asked.

"Huh?"

"You're all cut up and stuff." the girl said. She studied her face for a minute before her jaw fell, "You're Mitchie Torres, Shane Gray's girlfriend!"

Mithcie nodded quickly, "You've gotta help me, me and Shane, our car flipped, he's on the impacted side, trapped, his head's bleeding really bad and I really need an ambulance!"

"Get in, hurry." The man said as his daughter swung open the door as she scooted in. Mitchie began to sob uncontrollably.

"Mam, er, Mitchie is it? You need to stay calm, I need you to tell me where your boyfriend's car is." he said.

Mitchie nodded, tears falling down her cheeks. She glanced over at the girl who also had tears in her eyes now.

"It's right over there, make a right turn, it's the first thing you'll see." she said.

"Oh God." he said as he came to a screeching hault. The three jumped out of the car and ran to the scene.

"Shane..." the girl said as soon as she saw the car.

"Lindsey, not now." he said, tossing his cell phone at her, "Call 911 and ask her if she needs to make any calls."

Lindsey began to dial the number. Mitchie sunk to the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest, sobbing Shane's name into her knees.

"Yes, we have a major car accident, the liscensce..., what was his plate?" she asked Mitchie.

"CNCT THS" Mitchie said.

"He had a girl with him too, she's alright, but mighty scratched up." Lindsey said.

"I got the window broken!" the man yelled. Mitchie got up and ran to the car. The windshield had a huge hole in it.

"That's great, but how in the hell are we getting him out." she cried frantically.

"I'm trying my best." he said.

Lindsey came over and handed the phone to Mitchie.

"Do you need to?"

"Yes!"

She dialed Brown's number, her hands still shaking violently.

"Hello?" Brown's accent rang through the phone.

"Brown?" Mitchie sobbed.

"Mitchie? Is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you alright?"

Mitchie broke down, "Shane and I got into a car accident. I'm fine but Shane was on the impacted side, he's bleeding really bad and I'm so scared."

"Where are you two?" he gasped.

"Country road, somewhere near 41." she said.

"Stay calm, girl," he said, "I'm going to call the guys, I'll send Jason and Nate out and they'll take you the hospital."

"No!" she half yelled and half sobbed, "I want to stay with Shane, I can't leave him."

"I'm going to be out there as soon as I can, okay."

Mitchie nodded and said, "Fine."

She hung up the phone and looked over, the man with the truck was pulling Shane out of the vehicle, his arms now bleeding from the glass.

"Shane!" she yelled running over to where he was now trying to lay Shane on the grass.

She began to cry harder as she saw what was before her. Shane's flawless white pants were stained with blood and his black and white shirt was covered. His hair was matted together, stuck to his forehead.

"Is he?" she asked, tears coming to her eyes.

The man put his thumb to Shane's wrist and then his ear to his chest.

"There's a faint pulse, but he's fading by the second. If the ambulance doesn't get here soon..."

"No!" Mitchie sobbed, taking Shane's hand in hers again, "Shane, please stay with me, please, I'd give anything, just stay here."

She continued sobbing until she heard a siren off in the distance.

Three police cars and an ambulance soon pulled up to the scene.

"Stay calm Miss." One of the police officers said.

A few paramedics rushed up to Shane and started rambling off some medical stats and another pulled her away from him and began studying her.

"No, leave me alone, I need to be with him." she said.

"Miss Torres, you need to cooroperate if you want him to live, you're hurt as well and have lost quite a bit of blood. Can you give us Mr. Gray and your information?"

Mitchie nodded, "Shane Gray, age seventeen, Los Angeles, California, primary caregivers, Alexandra Gray and David Gray," she said quickly, "His uncle is going to be here in a minute."

"Have you alerted your parents?"

Mitchie sighed, "I've been so paniced I forgot. I'm sorry."

"I understand, what's the number?"

"No, I'll do it." she said. She pulled the cell phone from her pocket and began to dial the number as she watched them strap Shane to the gurney and a limosuine came up to the spot.

Nate and Jason jumped out, both looking shocked and ran up to Mitchie.

"What happened?"

"Where's Shane?"

"Are you okay?"

"This is really scary."

"Stop!" Mitchie exclaimed, "I don't know, okay, I need to call my mom, I'm so scared."

"Do you want me to do it?" Jason asked, his head hung low.

Mitchie nodded, wiping the mixture of tears, blood, and mascara from her face, and handing him the phone.

"What's the number?" he asked.

"555-0729" she said.

"I'll be back." Nate said as he rushed up to one of the paramedics to get a word about Shane.

Mitchie put her head in her hands and sobbed as a paramedic came up to her and asked her to board an ambulance.

"I want to get on the same as Shane." she said.

"You can't, he's in dire medical condition and he needs to be worked on immediatley."

"Mitchie!" Jason yelled as he ran over, "Your mom's flying out. Where are you going?"

"Hospital." she said, annoyance in her voice.

"Okay, me and Nate'll meet you there."

"But...never mind." she sighed as Jason ran and got into the limo.

As the two ambulance workers shut the door, she could see through the two small glass squares Shane's ambulance speeding down the road.

"Just stay." she said once last time before the ambulance pulled off.


	3. Blaming Myself

**This Is Real**

**Chapter 3: Blaming Myself**

As the ambulance pulled up at the E.R. the nurse told Mitchie to lay back on the gurney and not to panic.

"It's too late for that!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"We're trying to make sure your boyfriend makes it, alright, we need you to calm down." she said.

Mitchie nodded and layed back, trying to calm down. She closed her eyes and all she could see was Shane's face, and hear his voice.

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me, I need to find you, I gotta find you, been feeling lost, can't find the words to say, spending all my time stuck in yesterday, where you are is where I wanna be, me next to you, and you next to me._

Tears silently slipped down Mitchie's cheeks as she opened her eyes to see Jason running up beside the nurse's that were wheeling her in.

"Nate's with Shane. It's gonna be okay." he said as she put her hands over her mouth and started to cry again.

They pulled Mitchie into an emergency room and the E.R. doctor looked over at Jason, "Are you releated to Miss Torres."

"No, I'm in a band with her boyfriend."

"You cannot come back here, E.R. rules, you may take a seat in the waiting room, but you cannot stay here." he said.

Jason nodded, "See you later Mitchie."

Back on the other side of the E.R. in the I.C.U. Nate was watching through a glass window as doctors and nurses paced around Shane in a frantic matter, getting an I.V. through his wrist and a breathing tube through his throat.

Nate winced and looked away. He had seen cases like this on T.V., but House did no justice to how it felt to see the real thing.

"Nate!"

Nate whirled around to see Brown coming in through the doors.

"Hey man." Nate sighed.

"How is he?" Brown looked through the glass and frowned deeply.

"I don't know, you could go in though, because you're blood related." he said.

Brown nodded, "I don't know if I could take actually hearing what's wrong, because it doesn't look good."

Nate nodded in agreement.

"How's Mitchie?"

"Jason's on her wing, she's pretty messed up over Shane, she's lost a lot of blood, but without her, Shane wouldn't be alive, even if he is barely." he said.

"I can imagine. He means the world to her." Brown replied.

A doctor came out of Shane's room and looked around, "Nathan Black?"

"Right here!" he said, stepping in the doctor's view, "How is he?"

"Are you his uncle that Nathan mentioned?" the doctor asked.

Brown nodded.

"I'm Doctor Thompson, Shane's alive, but barely, he's lost a lot of blood and the cut on his head was worse when we got a closer look, so there's head trauma added to that. His left arm and right ankle are broken as well. He's on a breathing tube right now, if we see that his stats go up, we might be able to take him off of it, if we take it out and he starts having trouble breathing, we'll have to put it back in, but if he can breath on his own when we take the tube out, most likely, he'll survive."

Nate and Brown sighed in relief.

"There's one more thing though," he paused, "There's a slight chance he's slipped into a coma. The impact looked pretty harsh, so the pressure might have put him out."

"Could he come out of it?" Nate asked.

"No one's ever sure if someone can come out of a coma or not."

Brown looked at the doctor, "What happens if he doesn't?"

"Eventually, he'll be declared brain dead, then he'll be taken off all of the machines, if that is your wish, and he'll just slip away."

"So there's still a chance he'd die!" Nate exclaimed, "I thought you said he'd survive!"

"Yes, that's only if he can not only survive on just the oxegyn running through his nose, but if he wakes up."

Nate cursed under his breath and looked up.

"Another thing, mate, if you haven't realized, he's Shane Gray, lead singer of Connect 3." Brown began.

"Oh yes, my daughter's a huge fan, I realized it was him when we started cleaning him off..."

"Do not, and I repeat, do not let anyone that is not been designated back here. No photographers, no reporters, and definatley no fans, America will find out about this quick enough." Brown said.

"We will have security put at each entrance on this wing."

"Thanks."

Back in Mitchie's room, she was cleaned up and laying in the hospital bed. She had an I.V. in both wrists, one that had blood going into her system and the other, a normal I.V. She also had oxegyn running through her nose, just to help calm her breathing down.

Jason looked in through the glass window and waved with a broken smile on his face.

She nodded over at him as a nurse came in.

"Miss Torres are you alright?" she asked.

Mitchie nodded.

"I've come to let you know about Shane."

"Oh my God, is he going to be okay?"

Mitchie sat there in silence as the nurse told her everything that the doctor had told Nate and Brown minutes before.

"So he's not going to live?" she asked, tears running down her cheeks.

"There's a chance. Doctor Thompson has declared a forty percent chance of life."

Mitchie began to sob harder, "So you're telling me there's a sixty percent chance Shane isn't going to live. No, no, this isn't happening. This is just a nightmare, in a minute, my phone'll ring and I'll hear Shane on the other side telling me to wake up."

The nurse hung her head, "It's not, dear, _this is real."_

The three words at the end of the nurse's sentance sent a whirl of memories through Mitchie's head.

_This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now..._

Her sobbing got harder as she pulled her hands to her face.

"I'm going to leave you now, I'm very sorry, I wish you the best of luck."

_"I don't need luck, I need Shane." _she thought angrily.

A few moments later, another nurse knocked on her door, "Will you be willing to accept a visitor right now?"

Mitchie nodded as she saw Jason standing behind the nurse.

"Hey" he said quietly.

"Hey" she said.

"I guess you've heard about Shane."

Mitchie nodded, tears beginning to fall again, "This is all my fault, Jason! If I wouldn't have grabbed the wheel the car wouldn't have tipped, Shane would have been able to push the air bag down and walk away. Now he's dying and it's all my fault. It's my fault I won't ever be able to see him again, it's my fault I won't get to hear him sing again, It's my fault I won't ever feel him hold me again. It's all my fault, Jase. I'm so damn stupid." she cried.

"You're not stupid, Mitchie, he'll pull through, to say what he's said 'he's Shane Gray for crying out loud', he's going to be okay, he's not going to let himself die knowing he'd be leaving you behind." he said.

"I miss him already," Mitchie said, "I want him back so bad, Jase."

"Mitch, he's not gone yet, he won't be gone either, I promise."

"You cannot promise me that Shane won't die! That's like promising me that I'll become the next Christina Aguilera, you just can't!" she yelled.

Jason looked down and frowned, "I'm sorry."

"I am too." she said, "Can you help me?" she gestured to the phone beside her.

Jason nodded and walked over to the phone, handing it to her.

She dialed Caitlyn's number and tried to regain her composure.

"Hello?" Caitlyn Gellar's voice came through the reciever.

"Caitlyn." Mitchie said, her voice shaking.

"Hey Mitchie, why aren't you on your normal phone, is everything okay?"

"There's been an accident."


	4. What I've Done

**Chapter 4: What I've Done**

**A/N: Mitchie's dad has a fake name.**

Previously:

_"Hello?" Caitlyn Gellar's voice came through the reciever._

_"Caitlyn." Mitchie said, her voice shaking._

_"Hey Mitchie, why aren't you on your normal phone, is everything okay?"_

_"There's been an accident."_

"What?" Caitlyn gasped, "What happened?"

"M-Me and Sh-Shane we're driving h-his new c-car and another car came at us a-and I grabbed the wheel and the car f-flipped onto its side."

"Oh gosh, are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so," she said, "Shane's another story, though."

"No, what happened?" she asked.

"Cait, Shane has a forty percent chance of survival."

Caitlyn fell silent at the news.

"Are you still there?" Mitchie asked.

"Uh, yeah," Caitlyn said, "This is horrible. We're going to camp next week, wh-how are we going to tell everyone?"

"I'm not going, I'm staying with Shane as long as it takes. If I have to, I'll start going to school around here." she said.

"You really love him, don't you?"

"More than anything." Mitchie replied.

"Look, I live in Beverly Hills, I'll get my dad to drive me down there, will they let me in?"

"They'll let you into mine, but probably not to see Shane, yet, but I'll let you in my room, God knows I need someone to talk to." she said.

"Hey!" Jason said.

Mitchie waved her hand over at him and shushed him as Caitlyn kept talking.

"Look, I'm going to call my dad, can I tell anyone else yet?"

"I'm not sure, I wouldn't. The only reason I told you is because you're my best friend, and I'm really scared and need another girl right now." she said.

"Okay, keep together, I'll be down A.S.A.P." she said.

"Thanks." Mitchie said as she hung up the phone.

"Caitlyn's coming down." she said.

"That's good." Jason sighed as there was a knock on the door.

A nurse swung open the door as Mitchie's mom and dad came in the room.

"Honey, are you okay?" Mrs. Torres gasped, running to her daughter and hugging her.

"I think so. Shane's not, Mom." she said, her voice starting to crack again.

"Aw, I know, we saw Brown in the parking lot. I'm so sorry, Mitchie." she said.

"Sorry's not going to bring me Shane back."

"He's not even gone yet, Mitchie!" Jason repeated.

"A sixty percent chance of death doesn't look very good, son." Mr. Torres said, glacing over at Jason, "I don't mean to be a downer here, but it just doesn't look very good."

Mitchie glanced at her dad, then at Jason and dissolved into tears.

"Mark!" she gasped.

"I'm sorry, Mitchie, I do hope he gets better, I really do." Mr. Torres apologized.

Mitchie nodded and wiped her eyes, "It's alright Daddy."

"We're going to see if we can at least catch a glimpse of Shane, alright, I'll call your room number if you want to know about him." she said.

She nodded again, "That's fine."

Later night, Jason had left to go home, Brown and her parents had checked into a hotel, and Caitlyn was going to start coming in the next day, while Mitchie was laying in bed awake.

She layed, staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep. Anytime she tried, she'd close her eyes and see Shane and she could swear she heard his voice.

She tried the best she could to roll over on her side and close her eyes, focusing in on the mental image of Shane. She slowly slipped into sleep.

_"Shane!"_

_"Mitchie stop!"_

_The sound of tires screeching and a horn fills the air._

_"Mitchie!"_

_"I love you Shane."_

_Crash._

Mitchie shot up in bed, "It was all a dream!" she breathed heavily, a smile coming to her face, that is, until she looked up and saw the hospital, dark and cold around her.

Her bottom lip shook with tears that were just begging to fall.

"No, Shane." she said, laying down and burying her face in the pillow, muffling her crying.

At eight AM, Mitchie was still in her position from hours eariler, having not slept all night.

"Good morning, Miss Torres." The nurse with the food cart said as she pushed into her room.

Mitchie sat up and pushed the button on her bed to get the top half to elevate to where she was sitting straight up.

"Morning." she replied dully.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"No." Mitchie said bitterly.

"Oh, well, okay, the nurse in the hallway told me to tell you that you may leave this afternoon if your blood level has gotten higher."

"I'm not leaving until Shane leaves with me." she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well," the lady sighed, "I'm not good at these types of situtations, I see them all the time, but it never changes."

"It's fine."

Another nurse came poked her head in the door, "Miss Torres, you have a visitor."

Caitlyn walked in the room, a solemn expression on her face.

"Hey Caitlyn." Mitchie said.

"Hey." she said, wiping her eyes.

"I take it you saw him." she sighed, slamming her head into the bed, squeezing her eyes shut.

Caitlyn nodded, "It looks bad, but Nate thinks he might pull through."

Mitchie nodded. They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Cait, how bad does he look?"

"Mitchie..."

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being the worst, physically, without the tubes and stuff."

"Nine."

Mitchie groaned and then bit her lip, "What exactley..."

"He has a lot of scratches on his face, a bandage around his forehead, a cast on his arm and his leg, and Mitchie, he has a breathing tube, I don't know if anyone told you." she said.

She nodded, "I knew."

"When you get out, do you want to go down there?"

"I don't know."

"You're going to have to eventually."

"I know, but, I'm..."

"Scared."

"Yeah."

"I understand." Caitlyn said.

"The doctor is coming back at noon, right?" she asked.

"Yeah." Mitchie replied.

"Me and Nate are going to get lunch later, do you want to go with us?"

"No."

"Alright." she said.

Around noon, there was a knock on the door.

"Alright Miss Torres, we're going to check your blood level and your cuts and see if you're okay to go." the doctor said as he wheeled his cart in the door.

"See you later, Mitchie." Caitlyn said.

"Bye." Mitchie said.

After around thirty minutes of testing, the doctor released Mitchie.

Mrs. Torres came in and gathered her things and took them to the car. Mitchie walked with her.

"Do you want to go see him?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"I guess." Mitchie sighed.

"I understand, you're scared, but he needs you." she said.

"I know." she replied sadly.

After they walked back inside the caught Nate and Caitlyn going to the elevator.

"Hey guys." Mrs. Torres said.

"Hey." they said in unison.

"Are you going up to the I.C.U. again?"

Nate nodded.

"We're coming too." she said.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Mitchie?" Nate asked.

Mitchie nodded and crossed her arms over her chest, looking at the floor, as she boarded the elevator.

Nate pressed the fourth floor button and leaned against the wall.

The elevator was silent except for a the dings at every floor. As it stopped on the fourth floor, the doors opened and they all got out.

"It's over here." Caitlyn said, leading them down a hallway and stopping in front of room 452.

Caitlyn, Nate, and Mrs. Torres stepped in front of the glass window and looked in. Mitchie stood against the wall inbetween the glass and the door to the room beside Shane's, silent.

She glanced over their way and caught Caitlyn's eye. Caitlyn gestured to the window and then mouthed, "Come on, please."

Mrs. Torres looked over at her daughter and nodded.

Mitchie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, taking a few steps closer and turning toward the window.

She bit her bottom lip and slowly opened her eyes. Her jaw fell slightly at the sight of Shane connected to all the monitors and the bandages.

Her bottom lip started to shake as she continued to stare blankly into the room.

"It's all over." Mitchie breathed, "I'm never going to see him again."

"Don't talk like that Mitchie." Caitlyn said.

"They say he's doing well with the breathing tube, they may take it out in a few days and see if he can sustain himself." Nate said.

"See?" Mrs. Torres said.

"What if he doesn't you guys? They'll put the tube back in and leave him to die. It is over." she said, putting emphasis on the word over.

"Not necessarily." her mom replied.

Mitchie shook her head and began to cry, "I did this! If I would have grabbed the damn wheel we'd both be fine and packing up to go to camp! It's _my_ fault. When I met Shane, I never pictured myself being the reason that he died. Oh, and to make matters worse, I'll probably get charged with vehicle manslaughter, I can go grieve in jail." she exclaimed.

"Mitchie." Caitlyn began.

"No, just don't, okay." she said, "and if he does wake up, he'll never be able to forgive me. There's no way in hell."

"You _know _that's not true." Nate said.

"I can't believe this." Mitchie said, sinking into a chair in the waiting room.


	5. Breathe

**Chapter 5: Breathe**

Four days had passed since Shane's accident. Mitchie, Nate, Jason, and her parents practically lived at the hospital. Caitlyn and Mitchie had talked about it, and Caitlyn decided to go back to camp, since Hot Tunes had already reported about the wreck.

Mitchie was sitting in the waiting room with Brown and the guys when a doctor came out of Shane's room and walked over to them.

They all stood up and crowded around him.

"I've come to let you know, Shane's doing much better, we're going to attempt to take the breathing tube out today and sit him up where he can breathe on his own. You all can be in there if you want for that, since sometimes when we remove the breathing tube out of a patient that's knocked out, it'll wake them up, others it doesn't. If he can live on his own, then he most likely will live, it's just the matter if he wakes up or not." he said.

Mitchie, Nate, and Jason let out a relieved breath.

"That's great." Brown said.

"After the breathing tube is removed and he starts to do okay on his own, we'll move him to a regular room and you'll be able to enter his room." he said.

"Thank you." Nate said.

"No problem." the doctor said, walking away.

"Well, did you hear that, Mitchie? He's probably going to make it." Brown smiled.

Mitchie nodded and half smiled, "But what if he doesn't wake up, he just stays in a coma?"

"That's just the worst case scenario, at least they think he'll make it, Mitch, they thought he was going to die day before yesterday." Jason said.

She nodded, "I guess, but I'm still scared. Or, what if today, when they take the tube out he can't breathe on his own and they don't get it fixed in time, he could die."

"That's the chance we have to take to see if he's going to live, Mitchie, trust me, I don't want to see him die, but if they don't take the tube out, we'll never know." Brown said.

Mitchie nodded in response, glancing down at Shane's blue guitar shirt that hung very loosely on her frame.

Nate's cellphone vibrated in his pocket. He removed it and flipped it open.

"Hello." he said, "Yeah, hold on."

He took the phone away and handed it to Mitchie, "It's Caitlyn."

"Hey." Mitchie sighed.

"Hey, how's he doing?"

"The doctor said he's actually doing a lot better, they're taking the tube out today, I'm just really scared he won't be able to live without it."

"That's great, I think he will. I know things don't look very good, but you never know, this might be the turn around." Caitlyn said.

"Are you getting ready to leave for camp?" Mitchie asked.

"Yep, I heard Brown's not leaving LA, I guess Dee'll supervise everything." she said.

"Yeah, and I guess you can talk to everyone about it now, Nate got one of his Hot Tunes instant alerts on his phone reporting that Shane had been in a car accident. They didn't tell what hospital he was in, but they did say it happened in Los Angeles." Mitchie said.

"Man, the whole camp is going to be a mad house!" she said.

There was a brief pause before Caitlyn gasped.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"Can you imagine Tess right now? I know for a fact she gets those dumb text alerts too. She's going to be freaking out. She'll probably hire someone to find out which hospital he's in." she said.

"Caitlyn, you better not let Tess Tyler figure out where he is!" she exclaimed.

Nate and Jason looked over and both gave frightened looks. Nate shook his head in response to the Tess comment.

"I won't. Scout's honor." Caitlyn said.

"Good, another thing, if she does, tell her she's not welcomed here." Mitchie said.

"Protective much?"

"Shut up, this is serious." she snapped.

"Sorry, I got it. No Tess. I gotta go, my dad's about to take me to the airport."

"'Kay, have fun."

"I'll try."

With that, Mitchie hung up the phone and handed it back to Nate.

"Tess does not need to find out where Shane is. She'll come here and be obsessive. It wouldn't be good for us, her, or Shane." Nate said.

"Tess scares me." Jason said matter-of-factly.

"Tess scares everyone." Mitchie replied.

She had been so distracted that she didn't notice Brown was gone.

"Hey guys, where's Brown?" she asked.

"He went to talk to one of the doctors." Nate said.

"Alright."

A few minutes later, Brown came back down the hallway.

"Guys, they're about to take the tube out, do you want to go in?"

Mitchie felt her stomach flip. Her heart began to pound rapidly.

"Yeah." Jason said.

Nate simply nodded.

"Mitchie?" Brown said.

She pursed her lips and nodded as they all walked into Shane's room for the first time since the accident.

Nate put his hand on Mitchie's back, leading her to the front where she could be closer to Shane. She looked down at her boyfriend, holding back tears.

"Alright, we're about to start." the Doctor said.

Mitchie took Shane's unbandaged right hand in her own and kissed it softly. She squeezed it hard as the Doctor began to remove the tubing from Shane's throat.

The doctor put his hand on the tube, glanced at Mitchie, Brown, Nate, and Jason before slowly removing it.

Shane's heart rate accelerated, causing Mitchie to jump and her heart to beat even quicker.

"That's normal." The doctor said.

Mitchie nodded and looked at Shane, whose breathing started to slow down.

"Stay here, Shane, breathe, come on, breathe." she whispered.

Jason crossed his fingers as Nate's eyes stayed fixed on the monitor.

She watched as Shane kept breathing on his own.

"If he keeps going like this without complications for at least ten minutes, we'll know if he will be able to live on his own." The doctor said as the nurses began to leave.

Nate pulled out his phone and pulled up the alarm clock. He set it for ten minutes and sat it on Shane's bedside table.

"Now we wait." he said.

Mitchie looked from Shane's hand to his face, tears slowly beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Now all you've got to do is wake up, Shane." she said.

Around nine minutes later, Nate looked at his phone and smiled, "One minute left you guys."

One minute later, Nate's phone vibrated wildly on the table. Brown sighed in relief.

"Yes!" Jason exclaimed.

Mitchie looked at all of them before grasping Shane's hand tighter and letting her tears fall faster.

"He's gonna live." Mitchie said, "He's gonna live."

The doctor walked in and looked over Shane's monitors and smiled, "It looks like he's going to make it, we're going to move him to a regular room later on today and then you can stay in there during visiting hours. Three to a max, though."

They all nodded.

"How long do you think it'll be before he wakes up?" Jason asked.

"No one knows." the doctor began, "it could be anytime from an hour from now to never."

Mitchie released Shane's hand at hearing the word never.

"Isn't there some way to wake him up?" Mitchie asked.

The doctor shook his head, "No, time can only tell."

"I need to go call Caitlyn, Nate can I borrow your phone?" she said.

Nate nodded, giving Mitchie his phone.

Mitchie took the phone out into the parking lot and dialed Caitlyn's cell number.

"Hey!"

"He's alive."

"Are you serious? Is he awake?" Caitlyn exclaimed.

"No, but he lasted the ten minutes on his own, the doctor said that he'd live if no other complications occure, but now he just needs to wake up."

"That's amazing." Caitlyn said.

Mitchie could practically hear Caitlyn smiling through the phone.

"I'm so happy for you." she said.

"Thanks, but don't get to happy yet, he's still has to wake up."

"You aught to try talking to him." Caitlyn said.

"I was already thinking about that."

"Can I tell the camp he's okay?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not. Tell them he hasn't woken up yet though, where it's not just a sudden miracle."

"It kinda is."

"I know, but still."

"You got it." Caitlyn said, "Good luck, Mitchie, I'll see you as soon as I can."

"Bye."


	6. This Cannot Get Worse

**Chapter 6: This Cannot Get Worse**

It had been a week exactley since Shane's accident. He still had not woken up.

Mitchie sat in Shane's room with the rest of Connect Three.

"I can't believe this!" Mitchie said.

"I know, just calm down." Nate said, "They said it could be anytime."

"Or never." Jason said.

"Jason!" Nate hissed.

"Sorry." Jason said with an eyeroll.

Mitchie glanced back over at Shane, who had been in the same position for what seemed like forever.

"He hasn't even moved." she said, "He's never going to wake up." She began to cry again.

"He's right in here."

Everyone turned to look at the door that was now being pushed open by a nurse.

Mitchie's jaw dropped at what she saw.

Tess Tyler, in all her bleach blonde glory, walked into the room with a box in her hands that contained a vase of _red _roses.

"You have got to be kidding me." Mitchie groaned, putting her head back in her hands.

"What are _you _doing here?" Nate asked.

"I left camp the second I heard about Shane!" she exclaimed.

"Who told you that he was here." Mitchie said, her eyes lowered into slits.

"I called my mom's personal assistant, Travis, and he did his research." she smiled proudly.

She sat the roses on the table in between Nate and Jason, took them out and sat them on the vanity next to the bathroom.

Nate glanced over at Mitchie and mouthed, "How?"

"Phone, now!" Mitchie mouthed back angrily.

Nate gave her the phone as she stormed out of the room. She angrily punched in Caitlyn's number as she walked outside.

"Hello?"

"Why is Tess in Shane's room right now as we speak?"

"I didn't tell her!"

"You could have stopped her?"

"I tried, Mitchie, I really did, she chewed me out and did that stupid 'whatever major loser' thing and walked off." Caitlyn excalimed.

"Dee didn't tell her she couldn't leave?" Mitchie asked.

"Apparently, Tess' mom actually emailed her saying she could leave." Caitlyn scoffed, "Usually her mom doesn't care. Why start now?"

"Now, not only do I have to worry about Shane, but I have to worry about her."

"Keep the faith, girl." she said, "I gotta go, okay?"

"That's fine, bye." she said as she hung up the phone.

She walked back in and to Shane's room. Tess had not only now put the flowers on his bedside table, she had taken Mitchie's seat right next to Shane.

Mitchie walked up to Tess and put her hands on her hips, "Look, can I please have my seat back?"

Tess smiled, "Sure, I didn't mean to take your seat, Jason's out now trying to get me a seat."

"Congratulations." she replied.

"Why are you being so hostile, Mitchie? Shane's alive, we aught to be happy." she smiled again.

Mitchie exhaled loudly, "I haven't gotten any sleep in a week. Have you ever gone without sleep that long, I do not think so, if you are even thinking of trying any of that shit you tried at camp, your ass will be mine."

Nate's eyes widened at Mitchie's use of language, "Mitchie, sit down in Jason's seat until he gets back, and breathe, do you want something to drink?"

"Yes, and I'll go get it myself." she jerked the dollar out of Nate's hand and stormed out of the room, letting the door slam on her way out.

"What's gotten into her? I'm being nice, I've learned my lesson, she's being mean." Tess whined.

"This isn't a good time for her. Everyone knows that." Nate said.

"Oh, I understand completely, but she just assumes I'm going to do something bad." she said.

Nate sighed, "I think it'd be best if you left her alone."

"Mitchie's my friend, and I care about her. That's why I'm here. I figured, with Caitlyn at Camp Rock, then she must need someone there for her."

Nate's jaw fell, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Tess smiled.

The door came open as Jason came back in with a chair.

"Where's Mitchie?" he asked.

"She went psycho and walked out." Tess said. She caught her words at Nate's side glance, "Um, she got stressed, so she went to go get a drink, she aught to be back soon."

"Good." Jason said, sitting down.

A few minutes later, Mitchie walked in, a Vitamin Water in her hand. Tess stood up and walked over to the chair next to Nate.

Mitchie watched her carefully and then sat down, taking Shane's hand in hers and glancing across the room.

"Do you need help with opening your drink since your hands are kind of tied?" Tess asked.

"I got it." Mitchie said.

A nurse came through the door to check on Shane, "There are too many people in here, one of you needs to leave."

Mitchie instictivley looked over at Tess.

"I'll go." Nate said, getting up, "I need to get some air anyway."

Mitchie sighed in defeat and frowned, glancing over at Shane.

_"Baby, please wake up and get me out of this hell hole." _Mitchie thought.


	7. Gotta Find You

**Chapter 7: Gotta Find You**

On Thursday night, Mitchie had almost had her feel of Tess for good. She had been following her around non-stop, trying to hard to be nice.

"I'm going to shoot myself if she doesn't leave sometime soon!" she exclaimed to Nate as they were riding to the hospital from getting something to eat.

"Mitchie, maybe she's trying to be nice." Nate said.

"Oh please, that's like saying that Chucky is just a doll." she said.

"Ooh, I hate that movie, it gives me the creeps." Jason said.

Nate glared over at him then rolled his eyes, "Alright, thank you Jason, anyway, she was pretty nice at the end of Final Jam."

"Falling off the stage does not instantly make you a nice person." she said.

"Maybe you're feeling a little threatened that she's trying to go and visit Shane." Nate said.

"Are not, so are not, Shane loves me..."

"Mitchie."

Mitchie groaned, "Come on Nate, you'd feel the same way if Sander was trying to move in on Caitlyn right about now."

"What?" Nate gasped, "What makes you think that? Psh, I do not like her."

"Psh, yourself, it's obvious. Did you not walk her to her hotel room everynight week before last?"

"He did! It's true!" Jason said.

"Jason!" Nate hissed.

"And there's my point." Mitchie smiled.

"Can we drop this?" Nate said.

"For now..." Mitchie said.

"Bless you." Nate said.

"She didn't sneeze." Jason said.

Nate put his head in his hands and then looked back up as they pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"Let's go, Tess is probably up there already. Oh, and what if he woke up to see Tess and not me! This is bad!" Mitchie exclaimed, "Would you two hurry up?"

"We're trying!" Jason said, pushing Nate against the limo.

"Stop it!" Mitchie hissed.

They walked into the hospital and down the hallway with Jason and Nate still fighting.

They walked into Shane's room. Mitchie scanned the scene. Shane was still out like a light. Tess was listening to her iPod and flipping through Pop Informer Magazine.

She glanced up briefly and then directed her eyes to Mitchie, Nate, and Jason.

"Hey guys!" she smiled, "He hasn't changed any since you left, the doctors came in and checked him and said his vitality is doing really well."

"That's good." Mitchie said.

"What's wrong Mitchie? You know, except the fact that Shane's in the hospital. Why are you so mad at me?" she said, her voice rather quiet.

"I'm sorry." Mitchie said, making a slightly disgusted face as the words left her mouth, "I guess I am just really freaked out about Shane and I'm taking it out on you."

"It's alright. I would freak out if Sander was hospitalized like this."

Mitchie's jaw fell to the ground, "Sander? Since when?"

"Oh," she giggled, "Three weeks ago. He gave me his IM username and we talked on IM for the past year. He's so sweet."

"So you're dating Sander?"

"Mhmm"

"Woah. I mean, woah."

Tess laughed and crossed her left leg over her right.

"Woah what?" Jason said.

"I'm dating Sander." Tess said.

"Mean pop princess say what?" Jason said.

Tess giggled, "Yep."

"As in, 'Hasta La Vista', 'everybody put ya hands up', Sander?"

"Uh, yes, Jason." she said.

"Wow."

"That's good for you, Tess." Nate said.

"Then why are you here?" Mitchie blurted out.

"I told you, to be with you and Shane in your time of need."

"Time of need?"

"Yes, this is considered a time of need. This is horrible. My mother couldn't say no when I told her that I wanted to come out here to be with my friends."

"Friends?" she asked.

"Yes, I consider you my friend."

"Okay."

"Hey, I'm going to go get something to eat, I'll be back later, bye guys!" Tess smiled and waved as she grabbed her purse off the table and walked out.

"Oh snap. Since when?" Mitchie said.

Nate shrugged, "I guess the books are right, you don't get to pick who you fall in love with."

Mitchie nodded slowly, "This is weird. Am I the only one that thinks she's lying about this?"

"I don't." Jason said.

"I haven't quite made up my mind yet." Nate said.

"There was something in her smile, she was hiding something. I just don't know what." she said.

"Do you think it's possible that she was being serious, Mitchie?" he said.

"I guess, but Sander, a year ago if he asked her what time it was, she would tell him it was time for him to get a clue. Oh, and she 'whatever, major loser'-ed Caitlyn the other day. Did I tell you about that?" she said.

"Her and Caitlyn have never really been that great of friends. You know, except when they were younger." Nate said.

"Who knows?" Mitchie said, glancing at Shane and taking his hand in hers.

Later that night, Mitchie was all alone in Shane's room. She scooted her chair over so she was facing him all the way.

"Shane, I know you probably can't hear me right now, if you can, that's cool too. I miss you Shane. I haven't heard your voice in nearly two weeks and it's driving me crazy. I can't listen to Connect Three, it's not the same as hearing you say 'I love you, Mitch'. Shane, I love you so much, I seriously don't think I'm going to be able to go on without you. Please wake up." she said.

She kissed his hand softly and stared at his lifeless face until an idea struck her.

_"This is real, this is me, I'm exactley where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light shine on me, now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in, no more hiding who I wanna be, this is me. You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you, I gotta find you, you're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me, I need to find you, I gotta find you." She sang._

"Remember that?" She asked, "I'll never forget it. Even if we both don't make it out of here, I'll never forget it."

Mitchie sat in the silence, the lull of the never chaning beeping numbing her mind.

She sighed until a quicker paced beeping made her jump. She glanced up at Shane's monitors. His heart rate was quickening and his vital status was getting faster too.

She grabbed his hand quickly, "Shane, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand really tight." she exclaimed.

She waited, her heart pouding out of her chest. She was about to let go and just assume he had a dream or something when Shane put pressure on her hand.

Her jaw dropped, "Shane, it's me, wake up, come on Shane."

Shane groaned as he slowly opened his eyes.

"You're...You're...You're alive. Oh my God!" she stood up and put her hands over her mouth as tears of happiness began to fall down her cheeks.

Shane half smiled, but then his smile faded into a look of curiosity.

"What?" Mitchie smiled.

"Who are you?"


	8. Memories

**A/N: Don't kill me for Shane having amnesia! Me and my friend Cody thought it would make the story less boring and longer if something like that happened.**

Prveiously:

_Mitchie sat in the silence, the lull of the never chaning beeping numbing her mind._

_She sighed until a quicker paced beeping made her jump. She glanced up at Shane's monitors. His heart rate was quickening and his vital status was getting faster too._

_She grabbed his hand quickly, "Shane, if you can hear me, squeeze my hand really tight." she exclaimed._

_She waited, her heart pouding out of her chest. She was about to let go and just assume he had a dream or something when Shane put pressure on her hand._

_Her jaw dropped, "Shane, it's me, wake up, come on Shane."_

_Shane groaned as he slowly opened his eyes._

_"You're...You're...You're alive. Oh my God!" she stood up and put her hands over her mouth as tears of happiness began to fall down her cheeks._

_Shane half smiled, but then his smile faded into a look of curiosity._

_"What?" Mitchie smiled._

_"Who are you?"_

"Huh, Shane, it's me, Mitchie."

"That doesn't answer my question, who are you?"

"I'm your girlfriend, Mitchie." she said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah...I'm so glad you're awake, the doctor's said you might not live. I've never been this happy." she smiled.

"Doctors? Why? Why amd I attatched to all this stuff?"

She laughed, "Come off it, Shane."

"Shane? That's me, right?"

Mitchie's face fell.

_"Holy shit. He's serious." _she thought.

"Woah, wait, you're serious? You don't remember anything?" she gasped.

"What is there to remember anyway?" he asked.

"Okay, Shane, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue?"

"Wrong, green."

"What's the name of your favorite place in the world?"

"Disney World?"

"Wrong, Camp Rock."

"What musical instrument do you play?"

"Guitar?"

Mitchie's jaw dropped, "That's right, how did you remember that?"

He shrugged, "It felt familiar."

"Okay, hmm...are you famous?"

"Psh, no." he said.

"Actually, Shane, you are. You are very famous." she said slowly.

He smiled widely, "That's awesome! Am I an actor or something?"

"Or something, You're in a band, Connect 3."

"Isn't that a board game?"

"That's Connect 4, Shane."

"Oh."

That's when something hit Mitchie.

"Crap, hold on." she ran out to the main desk and told the attendant Shane had woken up.

She ran back to the room to see Shane staring at the roses Tess had brought.

"What?" she asked, gesturing to the flowers.

He nodded, "Who brought me these?"

"Tess Tyler, remember her?"

"Is she a singer?"

"Yes, Shane!" she exclaimed.

"Are you a singer."

She nodded and smiled.

"Can I hear you?"

Right then, the doctor rushed in and started checking his monitors.

"It's good to see you're awake Mr. Gray." the doctor said.

"Excuse me, my name's Shane."

"I know that."

"I have no clue who this Gray person is?"

The doctor's jaw fell to the floor.

"Miss Torres, I don't know if you realize this or not..."

"Yeah," she sighed, "His memory is gone."

She was listening to the doctor ask Shane various questions. He didn't know his age, his birthday, his parent's names, or his uncle's. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"He doesn't remember the song." she whispered out loud, "He doesn't remember me."

Mitchie ran out into the waiting room and went to the payphone. She deposited three quarters to make her first call.

"Hello?" Nate's voice poured through the reciever.

"Nate, he's awake."

Nate's gasp could be heard, "No way."

"Yeah, but there's something that you need to know."

"Hmm.."

"He's lost his memory."

"WHAT?" Nate exclaimed.

"Yeah, he woke up and at first he looked at me and smiled, like he realized who it was, then he asked me who I was and he asked me if Shane was his name." she said.

"Man, this sucks, I'm going to call Jason and Caitlyn to let them know. Is Tess still there?"

"No."

"Can you call her."

"Mhmm"

"Thanks Mitchie, see you soon." with that, Nate hung up the phone.

She reluctantly called Tess and told her the news, in which she got a response of "I'll be there in five minutes!".

She walked back into Shane's room with an annoyed sigh. She was glad to have Shane back, and she should not be complaining, but did he have to lose his memory?

"Hey guess what?" Shane asked.

"What?" she sighed.

"The doctor said since I can list random things about myself and I started humming some song and they said that was a good sign too that maybe I'll remember stuff soon." he said.

"That's good," she paused, "What song were you humming?"

He sat there before he began to hum the tune of "Play My Music". Mitchie grinned.

"That's not just good, that's really good."

"Why?"

"That's your band's song, 'Play My Music'. It's a hit." she said.

"That's awesome!" he smiled.

"It kind of is." she smiled back.

"So, you're my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Yep." she half smiled.

"You're really pretty." he said, "I'm glad it's you, even though I'm not sure how I met you, I feel like I know a lot about you."

"Somewhere, deep down, you do Shane, it's just bringing it back, now." she said.

Right at the end of her sentace, Tess burst through the door.

"Shane!" she exclaimed, "I'm glad you're awake."

Shane looked at Mitchie, obviously freaked out.

"Shane, that's Tess."

"The one that gave me the flowers, hey, thanks." he said.

"Anytime," she smiled.

They sat and tried to make Shane remember things. Tess showed him how to work her iPod, and set it on Connect 3. He picked up on the lyrics, but not in a way that showed he knew them before. Tess also pulled out her camera and showed him pictures from camp the previous year.

There was only one picture that sparked his memory a little. It was of Connect 3 performing at the Beach Jam.

"Hey," he said, "I kind of remember that, I don't know why, but I do. It feels like the song I was humming earlier goes with it."

"It does!" Mitchie said, "That's the song you guys were singing!"

"Shane, I think you're going to be just fine." Tess smiled.

She glanced over at Mitchie who actually returned her smile.

"Hey Mitchie, you look really tired, you should go. I'll stay here until Brown gets here." she said.

Mitchie raised an eyebrow at Tess and then glanced at Shane, who simply shrugged at her.

"Alright." she waved goodbye, "See you two tomorow."

"Bye!" Tess said, smiling.

"Later, Mitchie!" Shane said.

"Hey Shane," Tess began just as Mitchie walked out the door.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Do you want to know why you're in the hospital?" she asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Mitchie wrecked your car."

"How?"

"You two were driving and a car was coming straight at you, he would have just slammed your front end, but Mitchie grabbed the wheel and ruined your car." she said.

"No way."

"Yes way, and you want to know something else."

"Yeah."

"She lies to you, all the time."

"Why?"

"Well for one, she lied to you about who she was at camp last year."

"That's bad." Shane said.

Tess nodded, "And Shane, she's not your girlfriend."

"Yeah she is."

"She's just the girl that caused the wreck, baby, I'm your girlfriend."


	9. Lies

**Chapter 9: Liar**

**Previously:**

_"Do you want to know why you're in the hospital?" she asked._

_"Yeah." he replied._

_"Mitchie wrecked your car."_

_"How?"_

_"You two were driving and a car was coming straight at you, he would have just slammed your front end, but Mitchie grabbed the wheel and ruined your car." she said._

_"No way."_

_"Yes way, and you want to know something else."_

_"Yeah."_

_"She lies to you, all the time."_

_"Why?"_

_"Well for one, she lied to you about who she was at camp last year."_

_"That's bad." Shane said._

_Tess nodded, "And Shane, she's not your girlfriend."_

_"Yeah she is."_

_"She's just the girl that caused the wreck, baby, I'm your girlfriend."_

"What?" Shane asked, "Mitchie said..."

"Hon, Mitchie's a liar." she said, taking his hand in hers.

"Why would she lie though, she seems so nice?" he asked.

"She jealous of us. Do you want me to tell you all about us?" she said, emphasizing the word us.

Shane nodded.

"I had been to many Connect Three concerts before, but never met you upclose until last year at Camp Rock. You heard this girl singing at the beginning of camp and searched for her and searched until Final Jam." she smirked, "Then during Final Jam, You heard me singing and realized it was _me _that you were looking for."

"Really?"

Tess nodded.

"That's amazing, well, I'm glad I've got you Tess." he smiled at her.

She smiled, "You're amazing, Shane."

The door swung open and Tess quickly dropped his hand and looked towards the door.

"Where's Mitchie?" Brown asked.

"Oh, she went back to the hotel. Jason came and picked her up." she smiled.

"That's good." Brown said, "Tess, you can leave if you want, I'm going to work on Shane's memory a little more."

Tess nodded, "Bye Shane," she said, blowing him a kiss on the way out the door.

"Bye. Love you." he said.

Brown looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Brown shook his head, "Nothing, nothing at all. I don't want to know."

Tess walked to the waiting room to call a car with a wicked smile on her face.

"Phase one complete." she said as she flipped open her phone.

The next day, Mitchie walked into Shane's room bright and early with a smile.

"Hey Shane!" she smiled.

Shane looked at her and glared.

"Woah, did I wake you up or something?" she asked.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Shane, we've been over this one before." she groaned, then caught herself, "Well, I guess we haven't technically."

"Why did you tell me you were my girlfriend?"

"Because I am." she said slowly, a little laugh in her voice.

"No you're not!" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me? What?" she asked.

"Tess told me that she was my girlfriend and that you were a liar, oh, and that you're the reason I'm in this hospital!"

"SHE WHAT!" Mitchie yelled.

"Shane, I'll be back." she said angrily.

"Take your time." he said sarcastically.

Mitchie slammed the door as she walked down to the pay phone again.

"I'm going to be out of money by the time this damn thing is over." she mumbled, dropping her seventy-five cents into the phone.

She quickly dialed Caitlyn's cell.

"Hello."

"Caitlyn, it's me. You won't believe what's happened?"

"What? Is Shane okay? Did he get his memory back?" she asked.

"Shane's fine, and no, he didn't get his memory back. Tess effed it up." she said.

"No way! What did she do now?" Caitlyn gasped.

"She told Shane she was _his girlfriend!"_

Caitlyn gasped, "Oh no she did not go there!"

"Oh, she went there, and she bought property!" Mitchie hissed.

"What are you going to do?" Caitlyn asked.

"I have no idea, but her ass is mine." she said, "I warned her, but she didn't listen. Her BS about dating Sander." Mitchie groaned.

"Wow, you only cuss when you're really pissed, this must have really been the end of the line, huh?"

"Yah think, Caitlyn?" she snapped.

"Look, Final Jam is tomorrow, I've got to go rehearse with Ella, Barron, and Sander, I'll call Shane's room later."

"Call the hotel, she'll probably convince Shane that I shouldn't be let in." she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Caitlyn said.

"It's fine, I've just got to get over this, and pray he gets his memory back." she sighed.

"Later." she said.

"Bye Cait."

Mitchie stormed back into Shane's room, causing Nate and Jason to jump and Tess to glance over from her current position of holding Shane's hand and sitting in what used to be Mitchie's seat.

"So you guys?..." Nate began.

"Since when?" Jason said, "You guys loved each other." he ended in a low whisper.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and looked over at Tess who smiled sweetly at her.

"You know what you did." Mitchie said.

"I didn't do a thing."

"She's a liar." Shane said, "Duh."

"Aw, Shane," Tess said, running a hand through his hair, "Don't be like that, forgive and forget. Mitchie's your _friend." _

"Really?" he asked.

Tess nodded. Nate looked at Jason and then at Shane, then at Mitchie.

"Pardon me," Nate began, his voice getting louder with every word, "but what the hell is going on here!"

"Nate, I'll tell you later." Mitchie said.

"No," he said, rising from his chair and grabbing Mitchie's upper arm, dragging her out the door, "I want to know now."

"What's up with you?" she asked.

"Tess said you got mad and dumped Shane because he didn't remember you!" he exclaimed.

"What? I didn't. I wouldn't dare." she said quickly.

"Then, she said she felt bad for Shane and all that jazz."

"Oh, she feels bad for Shane alright." she mumbled.

"So, what exactley happened then!" he said.

"She told Shane she was his girlfriend and that I was a liar who crashed his car!" she said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes"

"Like swear on the Bible serious?"

"Yeah"

"Like swear on..."

"Nate!"

"Okay, you're serious." Nate's jaw dropped, "Again, excuse me, but that's so screwed up shit."

Mitchie nodded, "Story of my life."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"Duh."

Nate stared at her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Did anyone video tape your Final Jam performance from last year?"

Mitchie bit her lip, trying to think, "I don't know. I really don't think so."

"Final Jam session?" he asked, "You know, 'We Rock'."

Mitchie shrugged, "Who knows?"

"Man, if we had a tape, all we'd have to do is play it back for Shane to prove to him that Tess is lying." he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sadly, we have no tape." she said.

Nate nodded, "Don't worry about it, I'll try to talk to him. I also have to set Jason straight," he put his hand to his head.

"I'll pray for you." she laughed.

He nodded, returning her smile.

"I'm going to leave for a while, I need a break." she sighed.

Nate nodded, "That's fine."

Mitchie walked out of the hospital as Nate walked into Shane's room again.

"Hey, Tess, Jason, can I talk to Shane?"

"I don't think he feels very good right now." Tess said quickly.

Nate glared over at her, "I'm asking you nicely."

She returned his glare before releasing Shane's hand and standing up. She leaned over to Shane and kissed him on his forehead.

"I'll be back later, love you." she smiled.

"Love you too." He said.

Nate rolled his eyes in disgust as he walked over beside Shane and took a seat.

"What's up, man?" Shane asked.

"Look, Tess is a liar!"

Shane's jaw dropped, "Don't you mean Mitchie?"

"No, I do not mean Mitchie. Shane, Mitchie is your girlfriend, not Tess. You heard Mitchie at camp, not Tess. Tess forgot the words to her song and fell on stage. Tess framed Mitchie to kick her out of Final Jam." he said.

"She's gotten to you to, huh?" Shane said.

"No, she hasn't _gotten _to me." he said, anger rising in his voice.

Shane stared at Nate.

"Look, dude, Tess is a liar. Mitchie's not. That's the end of the story. Mitchie is your girlfriend. Believe what you want." he said, standing up.

"Here's what I believe, you and Mitchie need to be together, you both can go around lying together."

"You're acting immature!"

"Tess says I can't control the way I act at this time!" he said in defense.

"That's because she's just as immature as you are!" Nate exclaimed.

"You know what, I might be immature, but at least I'm not a liar, and I'd take that anyday." he said.

Shane closed his mouth quickly and gave Nate a curious look.

"Dude, I just had deja vu." he said.

"You didn't have deja vu! That was part of what Mitchie said at camp last year, you idiot! You're getting your memory back, but the wrong part!" Nate said, kicking the chair and storming out of the room.

"Real mature, Nate, kick the chair!" Shane yelled after him.

Shane attempted to cross his arms over his chest, but found it difficult because of the cast on his left arm. He angrily tossed his arm down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Minutes later, Tess came walking back in.

"Hey Shaney, you alright? You look mad." she said sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Nate's being a jerk. He told me that you weren't my girlfriend and that you'd been lying about who you said you were."

Tess' face fell, "Uh, duh, he's lying to you because he wants me. Can't you see it."

"I'm going to kill him." Shane said, looking angrily at the door that Nate had walked out of.

"No, don't be violent, that'll only make matters worse." she said.

"Jason doesn't believe me either." he sighed.

"Jason's never been 'all there', hon." she said, putting air quotes around "all there".

"I guess you're right."

"You know I'm right." she smiled widely, "Now you need to get some sleep, I'll come see you first thing tomorrow, okay."

"Okay." Shane replied as Tess kissed him on the forehead and left.


	10. The End of the Road?

**Chapter 10: **

The next day, Mitchie slowly walked to Shane's room. She knocked on the door and Jason answered it.

"Come on in." he said.

Mitchie walked in and saw Tess in her usual spot. She rolled her eyes and sat down next to Jason.

"Where's Nate?" Mitchie asked.

"He's not welcome here anymore." Shane snapped.

"What? Why, Shane?" she asked.

"He called me immature." he said bitterly.

"He should know you shouldn't be responsible for you actions." Tess said angrily.

"Excuse me, but even if he doesn't have his memory, he has the mind of a seventeen year old guy, he should still be somewhat mature about this!" Mitchie said getting up out of her seat and walking over to Tess.

"I don't think I'd take it maturely if my friend wrecked my car and caused me to lose my memory!" Tess said, rising from her seat also.

"He doesn't have to take that maturely, because that's _not _what happened!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"There you go lying again!" Tess said, "When are you ever going to learn?"

"When are you ever going to quit! Shane doesn't love you, he loves me. He just doesn't remember it!" she yelled.

"Hey!" Jason yelled.

Tess slowly turned to face Jason, "You always need to look out for the quiet ones."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"You two need to stop fighting, how do you think this is making Shane feel?" he said.

Everyone turned to face Shane.

"Actually, it's getting on my nerves. Tess, babe, calm down and sit down. Mitchie, get out."

"What?" Mitchie roared, "Shane, you can't be serious."

"I'm as serious as wrecking your friend's car and landing them in a hospital, then lying about it."

Mitchie pushed Jason out of the way and edged closer to Shane to where she was as close to his face as possible.

"Look, that's not what happened, I'm not going to tell you again. If you want to be with this bitch, than proceed. I don't need you." Mitchie said, turning, grabbing her purse off the table and slamming the door.

She walked into the hallway, going to her usual payphone and putting in her change.

"Hello?" Nate's said.

"Nate," she said, on the verge of tears, "Will you send someone to come get me?"

"Yeah," he said softly, "What happened?"

"Oh Nate, it was terrible." she said, her voice beginning to crack, "I'll tell you when I get back to the hotel."

"That's fine, I'm calling someone now."

"Thanks." she said as she hung up the phone.

She walked out of the hospital and sat on the bench, her head in her hands, crying. She was so sick of crying. It felt like a disease she couldn't cure. She didn't know what she hated more, seeing Shane hurt, or seeing Shane confused and lost in someone's lies. She mentally voted seeing Shane confused, because at least when he was passed out, he was alright with everyone.

She clutched her purse to her chest as a limosuine pulled up and she walked to the door and opened it. She took a seat in the car and resumed the position of having her head in her hands.

She arrived at the hotel. She got out and walked through the lobby and up to the seventh floor. She walked to room 721 and knocked on the door.

Nate answered. Before she could say anything he said, "I just found out. Mitch, I'm so sorry."

With those words, Mitchie dissolved into tears at Nate's doorway.

He bent down to her level, "Come on inside."

Mitchie nodded and stood up, walking over to the couch and sitting down. Hot Tunes was on, a reporter went on about Shane's recovery and recent hook up with popstar, TJ Tyler's daughter.

She cut the TV off and threw the remote in the floor angrily. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you going to do now?" Nate asked, sitting down and opening a can of Diet Coke.

Mitchie shrugged, "I really don't know. I want to stay, just in case he gets his real memory back."

Nate nodded, "I understand."

"Yet, part of me wants to go back to Boston and forget all about Shane."

"To quote Caitlyn, 'That's _so _not true.'" Nate said.

Mitchie giggled, "You even got the little head motion right."

Nate made a disgusted face, "That was the only time you'll see Nate Black do that, be glad you got to see it."

Mitchie smiled, "Anyway, I know, I love Shane. I love him so much, but the thing is, if he doesn't realize he loves me, what's the point?"

"If you really love him, than you'll stay, because you just want him to remember." he said.

"I guess you're right." she said.

"Totally off topic, but when's Caitlyn coming back?" he asked, not looking her in the eyes.

Mitchie smiled, "I'm not quite sure, I'll tell her you asked."

"No!" Nate said quickly, sitting straight up.

"Don't freak Nate, I wouldn't dare." she said.

"Promise?"

"You got it."

The next day, Mitchie went to the hospital around noon. She started to go to Shane's room when a nurse stopped her in the hall.

"Are you Mitchie Torres?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." she replied.

"I've been personally requested by Mr. Gray not to allow you in his room."

Mitchie opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Uh, um, what?" she stuttered.

"I'm sorry, miss, but rules are rules."

Mitchie ran out the door of the hospital in tears. She walked all the way to an outdoor payphone and dialed a number.

It wasn't Nate's, Jason's or Caitlyn's.

"Hello?" an operator said.

"Is this LAX airport?" Mitchie sniffed.

"Yes."

"When's your next flight that will eventually lead to Boston?"

"One that leaves, stops halfway and then boards to Boston leaves in two hours."

"Thank you."


	11. Really Might Be Gone

**Chapter 11: Really Might Be Gone**

Mitchie called another number, she called the limosuine company that was providing her, Tess, and Connect Three limos.

She walked back down to the hospital and waited until a limo pulled up. She got in and got a piece of paper out of her purse and wrote a note to Nate on it.

_Nate,_

_I'm going back home. I guess you know that Shane banned me from his room by now. That was his descision and this is mine. I don't know if I'll ever see you again in person, so keep in touch. If Shane ever gets his memory back, tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I did love him. More importantly, tell him I am sorry, so sorry. A brief word of advice: ask Caitlyn out. Well, I'm pulling up to the hotel now and am about to go pack. Again, I'm sorry to Shane and the rest of Connect Three. I know I've put a lot of stress on you guys. If you're ever in Boston again, call me and we'll meet up (we: as in me, you, and Jason.). One last time: I am so sorry._

_- Mitchie_

She folded the note and put it in her purse. She got out of the limo and walked to the elevator and up to her room.

She quickly packed up her things and then took another elevator to the seventh floor. She walked to 721 and slid the note under Nate's door.

She fought back her tears as she walked out to the limo, that had now parked in the parking garage.

She put her stuff in the trunk and got in the back seat. She stared out the window. Her whole future just crashed in front of her. She used to think that maybe she'd marry Shane. Shane had so many big dreams for the two of them and now it was all over. It was over the second the car flipped.

She put her head in her hands and then looked up. The ride to LAX seemed like it dragged on forever until finally, she saw the big letters in the grass and they pulled up to the door.

"Thank you, for everything." Mitchie said to the driver as she got out. She got her things out of the trunk and went to buy her tickets. She got out the last bit of money that she had to finally buy her ticket.

She went through the metal decectors and baggage check as she grabbed her things and walked to the gates.

"Flight 115 may now start boarding."

That was her. Her stomach churned as she walked onto the deck. She got to the front of the gate about to leave when she heard something out of the back of her head.

_"Where you are is where I wanna be, me next to you, and you next to me."_

She quickly shook the thought from her mind as she took a step onto the platform.

_"I love you Mitchie, more than anything."_

She stopped dead in her tracks as a flood of memories hit her.

"Miss, you need to keep moving, the other passengers are waiting."

"No!" she exclaimed, "I can't, I need to get off this, now!"

She ran in the opposite direction and ran to the nearest pay phone. She was about to pick up the phone when she saw Nate run through the doors and then spot her, heading over to her.

"Mitchie! Thank God you haven't left yet!"

"Why?" she hung up the phone.

"Even if you can't go see him now, his real self needs you to be there when he gets his memory back." he said, trying to catch his breath.

"I know, Nate, that's why I didn't board the plane."

"You didn't?"

"Am I not standing here?" she laughed.

"I guess not then. What changed your mind?"

"Nate, somewhere down in that new idiot, is my old boyfriend. He just needs to be found, that's all. He went through all that trouble to find me at camp last year and I'm going to give him the same back. Nate, we're going to find the real Shane, one way or another." she said.

"Come on, let's go back to the hotel, I think we both need a rest. I nearly died of a heart attack and asthma and you just need to chill out." he said.

Mitchie nodded.

"Let me take your bags." he said.

"Where's Jason?" she asked.

Nate groaned and rolled his eyes, "He's up there with Tess and Shane. He apparently believes that we're the liars too."

"You cannot be serious." Mitchie said.

Nate nodded.

There was a brief silence before Nate said, "Well, that is the same guy that thinks you can go to a rock camp, where there is absolutely no craft program and make a damn birdhouse."

She laughed as they got to Nate's limo and put her bags in the trunk and climbed into the car.

"I just realized something." she said.

"What?"

"I can't visit Shane, neither can you, so how are we going to bring him back?" she asked.

Nate sat there for a moment, playing with the dog tag that hung around his neck as he sat in deep thought. He suddenly let go of the dog tag, glanced up and grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

Mitchie watched in wonder as he dialed a number and waited.

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." he said.

He let out a sigh of relief, "Caitlyn? Yeah, it's me. Are you coming back out here? You are, good. We have a lot to update you on and we need a huge favor. I'll tell you when you get out here. Take the next plane you can, or get your dad to drive. You're going to take a plane, good, 'cause this is urgent!"

Mitchie's eyes lit up, "Nate you are a genious!"

"Thank you." he smiled.

Later that day, both Nate and Mitchie were in Nate's hotel room when there was a knock on the door.

"Hola mi amigos." Caitlyn smiled.

"Hey, Cait." Nate said as he held the door open for her.

"Caitlyn, we've got a lot to tell you." Mitchie said as she turned off the TV.

"Well, I know up to Tess being super bitch and taking Shane from you. What else is there?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Nate said.

Caitlyn sat down on a chair across from the couch and listened to Mitchie's story.

"No way!" she gasped.

Mitchie and Nate nodded.

"Why does he think it's okay to be a jackass?" she asked.

"Tess." Mitchie said, "Tess is the queen of jackasses and I guess she needs a king, therefore, she transforms Shane into the perfect match."

Caitlyn laughed, "So true, but on a serious note, what are you going to do about getting Shane's memory back?"

"That's where you come in." Nate said, "We need you to go into Shane's room. He doesn't know you all the way, but you are on his list of who can be let into his room. Just tell him your brief history with him and then try to tell him about Mitchie. Do you have your laptop?"

"Never leave home without it." she replied.

"Play the song for him."

"Which one." she laughed a little.

"_The song, _Caitlyn." he said sternly.

"Sheesh, why so serious? Anyway, I get it. It's instrumental though." she said.

"I do not give a rat's ass if it has Sander singing it, just play the song!" Nate exclaimed.

"You know what, this is why you're in the back on the tour shirts." Caitlyn said.

"You guys," Mitchie paused, "No." she shook her head.

"Sorry." they said simultaneously.

Two hours later, Caitlyn left for the hospital, Blue Tooth wired in her ear, talking to Nate.

"What if she's there?" she said, as she turned on her laptop and started to pull up "This Is Me".

"Look in the glass in door and if she's sitting there, go down the hall and wait. Anytime you hear a door shut, peek over the side and see if it's her. When she leaves, go down to the room and do like we planned, got it?" Nate said.

"You got it, Nate."

"Rock 'n' roll, girl." he replied as she hung up, took the headset out of her ear and waited until the car pulled up at the hospital.

She got out and walked to Shane's room. She ducked down and looked in the window.

Tess wasn't there.

"No freaking way!" Caitlyn gasped.

She slowly opened the door to Shane's room and walked in.

"Who are you?" Shane asked.

"I'm Caitlyn Gellar, a friend of yours from Camp Rock, and future top selling music producer."

"You sound awesome, sit down." he said.

"Okay, I've got a song I want you to listen to, okay?" she smiled.

Shane nodded, "Play it."

Caitlyn pressed play and waited for the music to begin. "This is Me" began to pour out of Caitlyn's computer speakers.

"That's really pretty, who normally sings that song?" he asked, "It sounds familiar."

"You want the honest truth?" Caitlyn said.

"Yeah." he said.

"You and Mitchie."

"What? No way." he said.

"Yep. It wasn't planned that way originally. Come to find out, you wrote a song that went to the same melody as her song." she said.

"How would I do that?"

"You heard her singing this song, and you wrote a song entitled "Gotta Find You"."

"I wrote that song about Tess, not Mitchie."

"No you didn't!"

"Uh, I think I know what I wrote about my own girlfriend." Shane said.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "What about this, Shane?"

She pulled up a folder entitled "Camp Rock". She brought up the photo slide show and clicked until she found a picture of Shane and Mitchie.

"Here's your proof." she said. She turned the computer around and showed Shane.

"Friends take pictures like that all the time. Tess said she was my friend." he said.

"Would friends take a picture like this Shane?" she practically yelled, slamming the enter key down on a candid shot of Shane kissing Mitchie.

She whirled the computer around again and pointed at the screen, "What about now, Shane!"

Shane's jaw dropped, "Delete that!"

"Why?"

"Tess can't see that! I've apparently cheated on her! Aw man, if she ever saw that, I'd be in trouble."

"TESS HAS ALREADY SEEN IT! SHE WAS THERE WHEN I TOOK THE FREAKING PICTURE!" she exclaimed.

"Are you serious?" Shane said, "She's good for forgiving me."

"Shane, please come back to reality! Mitchie is your girlfriend!"

"Can you just leave?" Shane asked.

"Gladly!" Caitlyn said, slamming the computer top down and walking away.

She got out her cell phone and called Nate, "Nate, it's over. He's gone for good."


	12. For Good

**Chapter 12: For Good**

Two weeks had passed since Caitlyn's mission had failed. Shane had finally been released from the hospital, suffering only a few scratches still left on his arms and face.

Mitchie sat in her hotel room looking at her new cell phone. She finally decided to get one since it looked like she would need it.

She had been texting Caitlyn, who had given up on the misson and went back to Beverly Hills.

She looked out the window of her room.

_"Why am I still here?" she asked herself, "He's gone, just like Caitlyn said. My Shane's not coming back. Tess' Shane is forever."_

She bit her lip, trying to hold back tears that were welling up in her eyes. She missed the old Shane a lot.

She looked down at her hand. Shane's silver band stared back at her. She stared at the tiny black cross and sighed. She had it since the doctors took it off of him after the accident. She turned it in circles on her finger, then took it off, holding it to her chest. It was the last memory she had of him.

She gently kissed the ring and put it back on her finger. She cut on the TV, trying to drown out her own thoughts.

_"Shane's song was right. An empty room does feel so loud." _She half smiled, remembering Connect Three's earlier song. The mental image of all the newspaper and the house breaking down around Shane, Nate, and Jason came into her mind.

She smiled, also remembering how much she loved the part where Shane got up on the rock and spun the microphone cord around, smiling into the camera.

She sighed, "Those were the days."

She sat in the silence, reminiscing on her memories when someone knocked on the door.

She walked over and looked in the peep hole. Shane Gray was standing with his hands in his pockets.

Mitchie's jaw fell as she opened the door, "Shane?"

"Hey, um, I'm sorry." he said, "I acted like a major jerk. Total jerk."

"Wait, does this mean you remember?"

"Not quite." he said, "It's still a blur, but I kind of remember you from somewhere. It feels like you meant a lot to me. For that, I wanted to apologize, Mitchie. Are we friends again?"

Mitchie smiled wider than she had in the last month, "Of course, Shane."

She stood there, looking at him before he leaned forward and hugged her. Mitchie sighed, taking in his scent. He stilled felt and had the same intoxicating scent as before. She pulled away reluctantly when he let go.

"Hey, you want to come over for lunch today, maybe you could help me remember some stuff. Nate claims you have a lot of stories involving me."

"Woah, Nate? I thought you were mad at him." she said.

"Not anymore." he replied, "I apologized to him too."

"Good for you, Shane." she smiled.

She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear as something caught his eye.

"Shane, what are you looking at? Do I have something in my hair or something?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Let me see your right hand."

Then it hit her. _The ring._

She held her right hand out to him. He took it in his and examined his ring.

"Why does this look familiar?"

"Because," she sighed, "It's yours, the doctors left it with me until you were fully alright. I never got the chance to give it back."

"You can keep it." he said.

"Why?"

"It just feels like something I need to say." he nodded.

"I have a necklace of yours too, if you want it." she said, "It's your dog tag, it's kind of like Nate's except it has your name on it and Connect Three on it. You want?"

He nodded.

"I should have said this minutes ago, but do you want to come inside?"

He nodded again.

She walked over to her train case and unzipped one of the pockets, pulling out Shane's necklace.

"Here you go." she smiled.

"Thanks." he returned her smile.

They sat in silence until Shane's phone went off in his back pocket. He pulled it out and read a new text.

"Hey, I gotta go, come over around one, bring whatever you have that might spark a memory or two." he said.

"You got it."

"Later, Mitchie."

"Bye Shane." she smiled as she watched him walk out the door.

She gave Shane a proper amount of time to get to the elevator and down before she bolted out the door and ran into the elevator to Nate's room.

She beat on the door quickly. He opened up the door and Mitchie gasped at the sight that was before her. Nate's plaid button up shirt was half unbuttoned. His usually unruly hair was worse and he cursed under his breath before shutting the door in Mitchie's face and opening it up moments later, shirt buttoned up, hair no better.

"If you want, I'll come back later." she said.

"Yeah, uh, if this is about Shane, I know already."

"Nate, where are you?" Caitlyn said, annoyance in her voice.

Mitchie's jaw dropped as it formed into a smile, "When did this happen?"

"About half an hour ago. I asked her, just like you said." he said.

"I'll leave you to your business." Mitchie smiled, trying not to laugh as Nate nodded and mouthed, "Thanks." before shutting the door.

Mitchie ran back to the elevator and dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"This is starting to be a really good day." she smiled perkily.

About an hour later, Mitchie left for Shane's. She was totally excited and she wasn't sure why. It wasn't like he had his memory back.

She got out after the limo stopped in Shane's long driveway. She got out and smiled to the driver as he pulled out.

She walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. She waited for a minute before ringing it again.

"What?" Tess swung the door open, "Oh it's you."

Mitchie felt her heart sink when she saw Tess. Tess was wearing nothing but Shane's button up shirt she had seen him in earlier.

Her breathing began to quicken as she stood on the porch.

"What have you done?" she exclaimed, tears running down her face, "You are horrible. You lied to him and tricked him into sleeping with you. You are worthless Tess Tyler, worthless."

She threw down the paper bag that had the things she had brought to try to put Shane's memory back and stormed off, walking the long distance of the driveway and standing at the gate, calling her driver.

When the driver got here she exclaimed, "Look, take me back to the hotel and then wait and take me back to LAX, I'm leaving for good this time!"

She picked up her phone to call Nate and then stopped, putting her phone back. She wasn't going to screw up someone's good love life with her own shit. She put it back in her purse and waited to pull up at the hotel.

She gathered her things when she got there and got in the car, heading back to LAX, boarding a plane, and leaving for Boston.

Meanwhile at Shane's house, Tess walked back into Shane's room, shutting the door behind her.

Shane stirred and rolled over on his side, "What was that."

Tess smiled, "Nothing baby, just go back to sleep."

**A/N: Don't hate me, I promise, it's going to get better. I promise! I will tell you, Shane's not going to be with Tess for much longer. (insert devious grin here).**


	13. Realize

**Chapter 13: Realize**

Shane groaned and rolled over on his side. He looked at the clock that was on his left. It read: 8:30 PM.

"Where am I?" he said, looking around, "Okay, I'm at home. Good."

_"Wait." he thought, "Why do I not know where I am?"_

He looked around and noticed that he was shirtless.

_"Why am I?..."_

Then it hit him.

_"Oh my God, I've gotten drunk and ended up in bed with Mitchie. Oh shit, I've screwed up, screwed up bad."_

He looked over, sure enough, there was girl beside him.

He cursed under his breath and pushed her shoulder a little bit.

Tess groaned, "Stop."

"Mitchie, wake up, seriously, now." he said.

"Mitchie?" Tess said, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh shit." he gasped, "Tess?"

"Yeah," she said slowly, "Why are you freaking out?"

"Why am I in bed with you? Where's Mitchie? What the hell happened?"

"I'm your girlfriend. I don't know and I don't care. We slept together." she said.

"Oh no!" he said. He quickly got out of bed and tossed on his pants and shirt and ran to his cell phone.

"What do you want?" Nate asked as he picked up the phone.

"Where's Mitchie and why am I in bed with Tess Tyler?"

"Mitcihe went back to Boston because you were sleeping with Tess! She came to the door when you invited her to lunch yesterday and found Tess in you shirt answering the damn door!" Nate exclaimed.

Shane breathed heavily, "Oh no. This is bad, man. God!"

"Wait." Nate said, "What are the lyrics to "Gotta Find You"?"

"That's a really stupid question dude, but okay," he said, "You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you, I gotta find you, you're the missing piece I need the song inside of me, I need to find you, I gotta find you."

"Okay," Nate said, "In my first summer at Camp Rock, did Jason have a broken arm, or me?"

"Jason, duh, he fell out of a tree trying to install a birdhouse." Shane said.

"Your memory's back!" Nate said.

"Where did it go?" he asked sarcastically.

"Look, I'll tell you on your way to the airport, you better get your ass on the next flight leading to Boston, now!" he said.

Shane nodded. There was a pause before Shane asked, "What am I supposed to do with Tess?"

"Kick her out, leave her there, I do not care, just get on the plane now you dumbass!" he exclaimed.

"Fine, I'm leaving, dang Nate." he said.

He walked out to the garage to find a vacant spot where his blue corvette used to be.

"Dude, where's my car?" he said into the phone.

"Uh, you and Mitchie were in a car accident, just stay on the line, I'll tell you everything. Oh, and FYI, take a limo, you do not have a liscensce as of right now." Nate said.

Shane's jaw dropped, "Okay, I'm going to call a car, don't tell Mitchie I'm coming over there."

"Deal." Nate said.

"Shane," he heard someone say behind him.

He turned around to see Tess standing behind him wearing his shirt over a pair of denim capris.

"Look, I have no clue what the hell you have done, but you better get out of my house now before I call the cops." Shane said.

Tess laughed, "The cops, Shane, what's wrong with you?"

"I should be asking you that question. How did I end up in bed with you? Why did you set up Mitchie like you obviously did, _again!_" he said.

"You're never going to learn, are you?" she began, "We're meant to be, you wouldn't have gotten in that wreck if it weren't meant for you to see that Mitchie's not the one for you."

Shane clenched his fists, "No, that's where you're wrong. I love Mitchie, she hates me right now because of you."

"So what?" she said, "Look at you, look at me, there's _never_ any us."

"And there never will. Get out. I have to go to LAX and get on a plane that will lead me to Boston to get my _girlfriend _back because of you!"

"Why bother," she said, taking a few steps closer to him, she put a hand on his chest and looked him in the eyes, "She's never going to take you back and she's never going to love you like I did."

Shane smacked her hand back, "I'm leaving, I suggest you do the same."

With that, Shane walked out of his house and put the phone back up to his ear. Nate had hung up. He dialed Brown's number.

"Hello." Brown said.

"Uncle Brown, come get me!" he exclaimed.

"Shane, why do I have to come get you?" he asked.

"I have to go and get on a plane to Boston to get Mitchie back! Man, I got my memory back. I've screwed up so bad!" he said.

On the other end of the phone line, Brown smiled, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

Meanwhile, Tess went back into Shane's room and took of his shirt angrily, throwing it on the floor. She put her top back on, grabbed her purse and stormed out the front door. She got into her car and slammed the door.

As she pulled out, she saw Shane standing in the drive, watching her. She rolled her window down, giving him the universal gesture.

"Right back 'atcha, pop star." he said sarcastically.

He dialed Nate's number again quickly, "Dude, Brown's coming to get me."

"Good. I heard the whole thing, you know, with Tess. Good job, man." he said.

"I cannot believe this. I have to convice Mitchie to still go to camp."

"Dude, camp's over." Nate said.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yep." he paused, "Caitlyn says hi."

"Why is Caitlyn with you?" Shane said, raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, to make a long story short, she's my girlfriend."

"How long have I been out of it?"

"In complete total, a month." he said.

Brown pulled up into Shane's driveway.

"Dude, I gotta go, talk to you later." he said as he hung up the phone.

He quickly got into the passenger side of Brown's SUV.

"So what made you decide to get your memory back?" Brown laughed.

"Ha ha, that question is so not funny right now. I woke up next to Tess, totally unaware of where I was and I assumed it was Mitchie next to me and we got drunk or something, but when I tried to wake her up."

Brown cut him off, "You called her Mitchie, she got up, you realized it was Tess, you had a blow up and now you're here."

"Yeah, pretty much." Shane lowered his head, "Worst of all, Mitchie knows I slept with her. She'll never take me back now, knowing I've been with her like that."

"Mitchie still loves you, deep down, but she's really mad now." Brown said.

"God, I hope so."


	14. Sorry

**Chapter 14: Sorry**

When they got to the airport, Shane jumped out quickly, running into the airport. He quickly ran up to the front desk.

"Hey, I need a flight to Boston, now!" he exclaimed.

The lady at the desk didn't look up from her computer, "Well, you're going to have to wait in the ticket line like everyone else to find a flight."

"No, you do not understand."

"Sir," she looked up and her jaw dropped, "You're Shane Gray!"

"Shh!" he said, "Please don't announce that to the whole world."

"You got it, you need a flight to Boston?" she said.

Shane nodded, "There's one leaving in twenty minutes or would you like a private flight?"

"Just book me for the one in twenty minutes, I'm in a minor emergency." he said.

"That's fine." she said, she handed him a ticket.

"Thanks so much." he said, shoving the ticket in his pocket, flashing the peace sign and running towards his gate.

He boarded the plane with gawking stares from anyone around him. He stared out the window and waited for the plane to take off.

It took Shane two hours before they landed in Boston's airport. He got in line to depart the plane. He nervously bit his lip and messed with his dog tag.

He got off the plane and realized something.

"I do not have a car!" he said outloud.

He was about to go and call Brown to get a car sent for him when he saw a driver with a sign in his hand that read: "SHANE GRAY".

"No way." Shane smiled. He walked over to the guy.

"Yo, I'm Shane." he said.

"Right this way, sir." the driver said.

"Who sent you?" he asked.

"Your uncle." he said.

Shane smiled in satisfaction as he got into the limo.

The driver rolled the window seperating himself from Shane and asked, "Where to Mr. Gray?"

"Oh crap, I don't know her adress. Or, at least I don't think I do." he said out loud.

"Hold on a second." Shane said. He got out his phone and dialed Caitlyn's number.

"Hello." she said.

"Caitlyn, what's Mitchie's adress?"

"Shane!" she exclaimed, "Where are you?"

"Boston, now what's the adress?" he said.

"Hold up." she put the phone on the table and walked to the computer.

Nate walked in from the other room and looked at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting Mitchie's address for Shane." she replied.

Nate laughed, "Yeah, I kind of forgot that he lost his memory and forgot her adress."

Caitlyn laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, that's not funny right now. Great job, Nate."

She pulled up an email and then picked the phone, "Okay, 2896 Connecticut Avenue."

"You sure?" Shane asked.

"Yep." she replied.

"I owe you one, Caitlyn." he said.

"Well, when Connect Three puts out a new album, remember, Caitlyn Gellar, future top selling music producer." she smiled.

"Bye Caitlyn." Shane laughed as he hung up the phone.

"Where to?" the driver asked again.

"2896 Connecticut Avenue, please hurry!" he said.

Around twenty minutes later, they pulled up in front of a white house.

"2896 Connecticut Avenue." the driver said.

"Thanks, man." Shane said as he got out. He looked at his watch, it was 1:00.

"Time change." he said outloud, taking a deep breath. He walked to the door, and debated numerous times before ringing the doorbell.

He finally pushed the doorbell and waited. Mrs. Torres came to the door. She gave him a stern glare.

"Shane, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I really messed up. Mrs. Torres, I remember everything now. My memory is back and I have to talk to Mitchie!" he begged, "please."

Mrs. Torres sighed, "Give me one reason I should let you in my house after what you did to my daughter!"

"Mrs. Torres, please, I love her, I really do. Tess tricked me. I shouldn't have believed her, but I didn't know what I was doing." he said, "I'm so sorry, if I could take the whole previous month back ,I would. I know how hard it must have been for Mitchie, and then I went and did something as horrible as I did. I'm sorry. I need her, I need Mitchie, I love her."

Mrs. Torres' frown turned into a slight smile, "You're serious, aren't you?"

Shane nodded.

"She's in her room. I don't know how she'll react to you, so just beware." she said.

He nodded as he walked in the house and up the stairs. He came to a door with a sign that said "Mitchie's Room" on it. He knocked on the door.

"Mom, I don't want anything to eat, okay!" she said.

Shane half smiled and knocked on the door again. This time he heard Mitchie get up and walk to the door.

His stomach flipped as she opened up the door. She took one look at him and slammed the door.

"Mitchie, come on, I remember! My memory's back, I swear!" he said.

"I don't know if I should believe you!" she yelled.

"Mitchie, listen." he paused, "_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me, I need to find you, I gotta find you."_

"How do I know Tess didn't teach you that song just where I'd let you in and you could be a jerk again!"

"She didn't, Mitch, I came here because I woke up to Tess about three hours ago. I thought she was you. I almost had a heart attack when I saw it wasn't. I felt terrible, I knew I had to come here and tell you I was sorry in person, hoping you'd forgive me and take me back." he begged.

Mitchie didn't say anything, and Shane fell to his knees.

"Mitchie, I'm on my knees, please. Please give me a chance." he said.

She opened the door and looked down at Shane, with tears in her eyes, "You swear this isn't a trick."

"On my life, Mitch, on my life." he said.

Tears started flowing freely down Mitchie's cheeks as Shane stood up. He put both arms around her and held her close to his chest.

"It's okay," he whispered, "I'm here, I'm not leaving again."

She pulled back and looked at him, "I've missed you, Shane."

Shane nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek, "I've miss you too."

He took her hands in his and smiled, "I love you Mitchie."

She smiled back, "You don't know how bad I've wanted to hear you say that."

Shane leaned down and softly kissed Mitchie. She smiled into the kiss and pulled away, "I love you too."

She took his hand and dragged him over to her bed and sat down, "Stay?"

Shane nodded and leaned down, kissing her again.

"So are we okay now?" he asked.

Mitchie nodded. There was a silence before she said, "You know, eventually, we are going to have to talk about the whole Tess thing. I do forgive you, but still..."

Shane nodded, "I know, and I'm sorry Mitchie." Mitchie nodded.

She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and yawned.

"Come on, we've both had a rough day." he said as he pulled back the comforter and let Mitchie scoot under the covers.

"Are you going to stay?" she asked again.

Shane nodded and slid in behind her. He put his arm around her waist and drew her closer.

"I love you Mitchie." he said again.

"I love you too." she smiled.

Later on that night, Mitchie woke up, and looked over her shoulder. Shane was still there, his face buried in her hair.

She sighed and smiled. Things were finally getting back to normal. Slowly but surely.

She linked her hand with his hand that was resting on her waist and smiled, scooting closer to him.

She gently leaned down and kissed his hand, "I love you Shane." she whispered.

She closed her eyes and gently fell back to sleep.

The next morning, Shane woke up with a smile and gently kissed Mitchie's head, "I got it right this time."

Mitchie rolled over, facing him, and slowly opened her eyes, "Morning rockstar." she smiled.

Shane returned the smile and gently kissed her on the lips, "Morning to you too."

"Your hair's a mess." she giggled, pushing a piece out of his face.

"See, this is like old times." he smiled.

"Can we not talk about the difference between a year ago and this week." she said, her smile fading.

Shane nodded, kissing her on the forehead, "I understand."

"Let's pretend nothing ever happened." she said.

"I wish we could, but we can't." he said.

"Why do you pick times like this to be mature?"

Shane laughed and shrugged.

"Well, if we can't pretend it didn't happen, then why don't we move on and look forward to the future." she smiled.

"That works." he smiled, kissing her gently on the lips.

Mitchie looked into Shane's eyes and smiled. She knew at that moment, everything was going to be alright.

She sat up and leaned in, kissing him on the lips.

"Here's to the future."

**A/N: This is supposed to be the last chapter, but I want to write more with this story, so I don't think it's going to be. I'm going to call up Cody, my friend who organized the plot with me and we're going to see what more we can do with it. So keep watching.**

**Love 'yall!**


End file.
